Akatsuki vs IIS
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika para anggota Akatsuki bertemu dengan anggota IIS Inaba Investigation Squad di dalam dunia TV? R n R please.
1. Chap 1: Masuk Tipi

**AKATSUKI VS IIS**

**Crossover fic between Naruto & Persona**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Akatsuki punya Masashi Kishimoto & Persona 4 punya ATLUS. Kalo gw yang punya, si Deidara bakalan gw ubah jadi cewek, pierchingnya Pein gw ganti jadi paku payung, topengnya Tobi gw jadiin topeng Doraemon & namanya si Souji gw ganti jadi Souji SetaN *di hajar***

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika para anggota Akatsuki bertemu dengan anggota IIS (Inaba Investigation Squad) di dalam dunia TV? R n R please**

**RoSe: My firs multi chapter story. Please enjoy it -sok inggris, di tendang-**

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 1: Masuk Tipi**

**XxXxXx**

Pada suatu hari di markas Akatsuki, mereka semua sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka. Ada yang lagi main boneka Barbie, ada yang lagi ngitung duit, ada yang komat kamit GaJe sampai membuat hujan local, bahkan ada yang sedang bicara sendiri sambil mukul mukanya sendiri.

"Senpai!!!" Teriak si Tobi dari ruang tamu yang tidak begitu di pedulikan anggota lainnya.

"Apa, un?" Tanya si Deidara.

"Senpai liat!!! Tobi masuk Tipi!!" Teriak si Tobi lagi.

"Gak mungkin!" Kata si Sasori sambil menyisiri rambut boneka Barbie kesayangannya."_Orang gw aja yang lebih ganteng dari lu belum pernah masuk TV_" Tambah Batinnya Sasori.

"Makanya Senpai liat dulu dong!" Teriak si Tobi lagi.

"Iya deh, un!" Deidara & Sasori pun membalikkan badan mereka berdua secara ogah-ogahan untuk melihat si Tobi, dan…

"GYAAAA!!!!" Spontan mereka berdua pun langsung saja teriak.

"Kalian berdua kenapa teri- GYAAAA!!!!" Teriak si Kakuzu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si Konan yang keluar dari kamarnya, dan anggota Akatsuki lain pun pada muncul karena kaget ngedengar teriakkan mereka bertiga, dan…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Teriak mereka berbarengan.

Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat setengah tubuhnya si Tobi masuk ke dalam TV Plasma berukuran 40inch yang masih di cicil itu.

"Benarkan, Tobi masuk tipi!" Kata si Tobi dengan Innocent.

"TOBIIII!!!! TVnya lu apain???!!! Harganya mahal!!! Cicilannya masih 32thn lagi tau!!!" Teriak si Pein & Kakuzu serentak.

"Tobi anak baik cuman megang layer TVnya aja kok! Tiba-tiba aja ada yang narik tangan Tobi dari dalem!" Jawab Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Ada yang narik tangan lu, un? Berarti ada orang di dalam sana dong, un?" Tanya si Deidara.

"Itu gak Penting! Tobi bisa keluar gak?" Tanya si Kakuzu.

"Nggak bisa Senpai! Kepala Tobi nyangkut!"

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Itachi dengan o'onnya

"Emangnya Tobi pake topeng apa?" Tambah si Konan.

"Pake topeng singa yang sama kayak yang di pake Raja Monaco di Yakitate Japan" Jawab si Tobi "_Ni anak dapet topeng kayak gitu dari mana sih?_" Tanya batin anggota yang lain.

"Kalo gitu Tobi kita tarik!" Usul si Kisame.

"Jangan!!! Gimana kalo nanti layar TVnya pecah?" Tanya sang Leader.

"Ya pake TV yang lama. Gitu aja kok repot" Sahut Hidan.

"Gak bisa!!! Kalo TV yang lama kita pake lagi kan jadi gak bisa gw loakkin!!" Teriak si Kakuzu yang matanya dah nambah ijo.

"Udah deh, kita coba tarik si Tobi dulu. Mana tau bisa keluar tuh anak dari dalem tv" Kata si Konan sambil menengahi mereka.

Mereka semua pun langsung saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik si Tobi. Begitu mereka siap, mereka langsung saja menarik kakinya si Tobi.

"Ya terus, tarik lagi, dikit lagi, yak bagus, dagunya(?) dah kliatan!" Teriak si Hidan layaknya Bidan yang membantu proses melahirkan.

BLETAK!! Dengan sukses sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya Hidan. "OI!! Lu bantu juga!! Jangan bergaya jadi bidan!!!" Bentak si Pein.

"Ehehehe, maaf" Hidan pun langsung saja memegang pinggangnya Pein untuk membantu proses melahirkan eh, penarikkan Tobi dari dalem TV.

Mereka terus menarik Tobi, tapi kepalanya tetap aja gak kecabut dari dalam tuh tv. Mereka semua menarik Tobi lebih kuat lagi dan akhirnya…

"GYAAAA!!!!" Tobi bukannya keluar tapi mereka semua malah ikutan masuk (baca: nyungsep) ke dalam TV.

SYUUNG, BRAK, BRUK, BUG, GEDEBUG, GEDEBUG, BUG, BUG, AH, AH, AH, HIHIHIHIHI, BRUAGG… !!! (Suara yang aneh dan tidak berkelas)

"Aduh, un! Loh, un? Ini dimana, un?" Tanya si Deidara dengan kebingungan.

"Ja, jangan-jangan… Kita semua masuk ke dalam tuh TV! Berarti TV itu TV ajaib!!" Kata si Kisame dengan wajah horror.

"Itu gak penting Senpai! Yang penting… Senpai-tachi menyingkir dari tubuh Tobi!!! Berat tau!!!" Teriak si Tobi yang di timpa 9 anggota Akatsuki lainnya + Hiruko.

Akhirnya, Tobi bisa bernapas lega karena mereka semua sudah menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Yang mereka lihat sekarang hanyalah kabut dan… sebuah antenna?

"Di, dima kita?" Tanya si Hidan sambil ngeliat sekeliling.

"Karena kita tadi masuknya lewat TV, jadi kita sekarang ada di dalam TV" Kata si Itachi sok pinter.

"Jangan sok tau lu Chi! Lagian, apa buktinya kalo sekarang kita ada di dalam TV?" Tanya si Zetsu bagian Putih

"Umm… Buktinya…" Itachi pun langsung saja garuk-garukkin kepalanya yang gak gatal.

"**Tuh kan! Lu gak punya bukti! Kalo gak punya bukti jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh(?)! dasar kakek!**" Sembur Zetsu item.

"AFEH! Lu bilang gw Kakek?!" Tanya si Itachi smbil mendatangkan hujan lokal.

"Nggak kok, aku gak bil- **Iye! Mang napa?**" Belum sempet si Putih nyelesain kalimatnya langsung aja di samber ama si item.

Lalu terjadilah adu bacot antara Venus Flaytrap belang dan seorang ka- **-Author di death glare Ita-** maksudnya seorang Uchiha.

"UDAH KALIAN SEMUA DIEM!!!" Bentak si Pein yang sukses membuat kegiatan semua anggota Akatsuki lainnya berhenti. "Kalian semua jangan berantem! Sekarang kita harus pikiran cara keluar dari sini!" Sambung si Pein.

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun langsung saja nurut.

**XxXxXx**

Di Inaba, Junes Food Court. Para anggota IIS lagi mengadakan pesta penyambutan Souji. Well, Souji cuman datang buat nginep selama Golden Week aja sih. Tapi semua anggota IIS melakukan pesta penyambutan yang ke lewat heboh, dan semua itu di biayayai oleh Yousuke.

"Untuk menyambut kedatangan Senpai, kami semua dah mempersiapkan pesta ini" Kata si Rise sambil memeluk tanggannya Souji.

"Jadi, lu harus menikmatinya!" Bentak si Yousuke karena itu semua pake duit dia.

"Umm, makasih guys" Kata si cowok ber-rambut kayak mangkok itu sambil sweatdrop.

"Senpai~ aku bikin ini buat Senpai sebagai hadiah!" Kata si Kanji sambil memberikan boneka Raiho(?) ke Souji.

"Makasih Kan" Kata si Souji yang entah kenapa langsung inget ama Shadow Kanji begitu si Kanji menyerahkan boneka buatannya itu.

"Aduh, Senpai~! Eike jadi malu nich!" Kata si Kanji dengan gaya bencesnya **–Author di Ziodyne Kanji-** yang ngeliat pada muntah.

"Atagfirullah Kan! Tobat dong!" Teriak si Chie yang udah jijik dengan tingkah laku Juniornya itu.

"Udah Sou, gak usah peduliin mereka. Sekarang, lu mau makan apa?" Tanya si Yousuke.

Mendengar kata 'Makan' Chie langsung saja teriak "Aku mau STEAK!!!"

"Gw gak nanyain lu!" Bentak si Yousuke sewot.

"Hmm, gw mau… Kue Putu aja deh"Jawab sang Leader.

"Apa? Kue Kutu? Mang ada ya? Lagian, Kutukan rasanya kan gak enak" Kata si Teddie yang menggunakan kostum beruangnya.

"Bukan Kutu! Tapi Putu! Geblek!" Teriak si Naoto tepat di telinganya Teddie.

"Aduh! Telinga Teddie berdarah! Nao-chan ja'ad!" Kata si Teddie sambil berlari ke arah Yukiko.

"Cup, cup, cup. Teddie jangan nangis ya" Hibur sang calon manager Amagi Inn itu.

"Kalo gitu Yuki-chan _Nge-Score_ bareng Teddie yuk" Ajak si Teddie dan dengan sukses membuat Yukiko mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kostum beruangnya Teddie. "Sakit~ Yuki-chan jahat!" Tangis si Teddie.

"Itu kan salah lu sendiri" Kata si Yousuke dengan cueknya.

"Udah-udah, jangan pada berantem" Kata si Souji yang sebenarnya udah sangat bosen dari tadi nungguin pesanannya belum dianter-anter. "Woi! Kue Putunya man! Lama amat sih!" Teriak sang Leader yang udah kelaperan itu.

Setelah mereka semua makan, mereka pun langsung saja menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi selama Souji tidak ada. Sudah 5 jam lebih mereka bercerita tapi layaknya sunga yang mengalir, cerita mereka gak kelar-kelar. Karena bosen dengerin temennya bicara Souji langsung saja membuka mulutnya.

"Ceritanya belom kelar? Gw dah bosen nih!" Kata si Souji dengan raut muka yang kayak orang selesai ngerjain soal MTK.

"Sensei bosen ya? Gimana kalo kita pergi ke dalam tipi nyok!" Ajak si Teddie yang di ikuti dengan anggukan tanda setuju oleh sang Leader.

"Ide bagus! Tumben lu pinter Ted" Kata si Souji sambil memukul kepalanya Teddie.

"Sensei jahat! Aku kan emang pinter dari dulu!" Katasi Teddie sambil ngambek.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita siap-siap dulu! Jam 2 kumpul lagi di sini!" Perintah sang Leader yang lain hanya ngangguk-nggaukkin kepala mereka dan pergi.

Setealah waktu yang ditentukan tiba, semua anggota IIS sudah berkumpul. Semua? Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang belum datang.

"Si Kanji lama banget sih!" Kata si Souji kesel sambil muter-muter GaJe.

"Sori gw telat!" Teriak seseorang yang sedang berlari kea rah mereka yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kanji.

"Lama banget sih lo!" Bentak si Souji karena dia dah lama gak main ke dalem tipi.

"Udahlah Sou, kita langsung masuk saja" Kata Yousuke dan mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam TV World.

Di dalam TV.

"Senpai! Aku merasakan ada orang lain selain kita di sini!" Kata si Rise.

"APA?! Kok bisa?" Tanya si Souji.

"Meneketehe!" Jawab si Rise. "Dan lagi jumlah orangnya lebih dari satu. Hmm, ada sepuluh deh kayaknya"

"Buset! Banyak amat!" Kata Yousuke dan Kanji berbarengan

Tiba-tiba saja di depan mereka semua melihat ada seekor, sebua dan delapan orang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Allhamdullilah Dewa Jashin! Ada orang di sini!" Kata seorang cowok ber-rambut putih.

Ternyata 8 orang + seekor + sebuah yang berjalan ke arah mereka itu adalah kelompok Akatsuki yang dah masuk ke dalem Dunia TV duluan.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya si Souji sambil ntgeliat seluruh anggota Akatsuki."_Bused! ada siluman Hiu!_" Kata batinnya si Souji sambil ngeliat Kisame.

"Kami semua adalah Kelompok anak Baek-baek alias 'KABB'!" Jawab si Tobi ngaco.

BLETAK!! Sebuah puukulan tepat mendarat di topeng Dipsynya Tobi. "Sejak kapan kita jadi Kelompok Anak Baek-baek?!" Tanya si Itachi yang masih kesal gara-gara di panggil kakek sama si Zetsu item.

"Kami adalah kelompok kriminal terkenal di seluruh dunia ninja. **Kami adalah Akatsuki!**" Kata ke dua Zetsu itu.

"Hii!!! Ada siluman pohon!!" Teriak si Rise yang ketakutan. Mendengar di bilang siluman pohon, Zetsu pun langsung ngambek dan pundung di pojok.

"Gyahahahaha!!! Kasian deh lu Su!" Ejek si Kisame

"Eh? Ada raja siluman Hiu!" Kata si Teddie yang melihat Kisame. Di bilang Siluman Hiu Kisame pun ikut Zetsu pundung di pojok ruangan.

"Hei! Berani-beraninya lu ngehina anak buah gw!" Bentak si Pein yang marah karena anak buahnya di hina.

"Anak buah? Jadi lu ketuanya?" Tanya si Souji.

"Iya! Meng ngepe?" Tanya si Pein dengan muka yang di serem-seremmin.

"Gak ngepa-ngapa kok. Gw cuman heran, kok kalian mau aja sih punya Leader tampang preman bokep kayak dia?" Tanya si Souji dengan keheranan.

"Takdir" Jawab semua anggota Akatsuki serentak.

"Apa maksud lu?! Emang orang tua lu gak pernah ngajarin lu untuk sopan ke orang yang lebih tua ya?!" Tanya Pein kesal karena di bilang punya tampang kayak preman bokep (itu kenyataan Pein **–Author di sambit Pein-**)

"EGP! Lagian gaya lu tuh dah gak jaman. Hari gini masih pake Pierching di seluruh muka, apa kata dunia?" Kata si Souji sambil niru gaya iklan Pajak.

"Suka-suka gw dong! Muka kan muka gw, bukan muka lu!" Bentak si Pein.

"Ck ck ck. Muke dengan sikap same aje!(Ck ck ck. Wajah dengan sifat sama saja!)" Kata si Souji dengan menggunakan bahasa Melayu yang entah kapan dia sudah bisa.

"Ape maksud kau?!(Apa maksud lu?!)" Tanya Pein dengan menggunakan bahasa Melayu jadi-jadian.

"Saye tak bermaksud ape-ape, perasaan kau saje(Gw gak bermaksud apa-apa, perasaan lu aja kali)" Jawab si Souji masih menggunakan bahasa Melayu jejadiannya.

"Kau jangan mencobe bikin saye berang!(Lu jangan coba-coba bikin gw marah!)" Kata si Pein.

"Sudahla kalian jangan bertengkar! Pening saye mendengarnye(Sudah kalian jangan berantem! Pusing gw dengernya)" Kata seorang kakek-kake berhidung bengkok yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Igor.

"Atuk!(Kakek!)" Teriak si Souji.

Sementara itu, semua anggota Akatsuki dan IIS malah ber-bengong ria karena tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Leader mereka

"Eh, kalian pada ngerti gak apa yang di bilang mereka, un?" Tanya si Deidara.

"Nggak" Jawab mereka semua serentak.

"Kenape kalian bertengkar? Ganggu orang tido aje!(kenapa kalian berantem? Ganggu orang tidur aja!)" Tanya si Igor yang juga menggunakan bahasa Melayu jejadian itu.

"Sudahla Tuk! Jangen menggunaken bahase Melyu lagi, pening kepala saye mendengarnye!(Udahlah Kek! Jangan pake bahasa Melayu lagi, pusing kepala gw dengarnya!)" Kata si Souji yang masih menggunakan bahasa gak jelas itu.

"Kalu gitu lu juga jangan pake bhs Melayu terus! Susah tauk!" Bentak si Igor.

"Maaf Kek" Kata si Souji, yang ngeliat cuman bisa sweatdrop.

"Jangan panggil gw Kakek!" Bentak si Igor lagi.

"Ampun Gor" Kata si Souji lagi kali ini yang ngeliat langsung aja jawsdrop

"Jadi kalian mau duel? Boleh aja asal jangan di sini! Di tempat lain sono!" Kata si Igor dengan nada mengusir mereka semua.

"Jadi dimana?" Tanya si Kakuzu.

"Maunya di mana?" Tanya si Igor.

"Di mana aja boleh" Kata si Yousuke.

"Ya udah kalo gitu gw bakal nge-neleport kalian semua. Di mana kalian nyampek, sama siapa, dan harus melawan siapa itu bukan tanggung jawab gw! Ngerti!" Tanya si Igor lagi.

"Ngerti Gor" Jawab mereka semua serentak

"Bagus, kalo gitu gw baca mantranya. Ma num ra tasyue ousye(song magic: Sonata Despairnya Mir . Jacqli)" Begitu Igor selesai membaca mantra, mereka semua langsung menghilang.

Beginilah pembagian grup mereka dan apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika melihat lawan mereka:

& Yousuke, lokasi: Void Quest, lantai terakhir

Itachi: Kok lawan gw orang yang kliatannya lemah sih? (Kan kliatannya aja Chi~)

Yousuke: Buset! Masa ge lawan kakek-kakek sih?

, Tobi & Yukiko, lokasi: Yukiko Castle, lantai terakhir

Zetsu Putih: Nih cewek kayaknya enak deh kalau di goreng

Zetsu Hitam: Kayaknya lebih enak kalo di makan mentah-mentah deh.

Tobi: Woow! Tobi ada di istana!

Yukiko: Snrkk. Mereka berdua lucu banget~

& Kanji, lokasi: Steamy Bath House, lantai terakhir

Deidara: Aduh, un! Kok eike bareng preman sih, un? Gimana kalo nanti tuh premen ngegrepe-grepe eike, un? Danna, un! Where are you going, un!

Kanji: Tuh orang cewek ato cowok sih? Ato jangan-jangan sejenis ama eike lagi. Aduh bok! Seneng banget eike ketemu orang yang sejenis ama eike

4. Hidan, Kakuzu & Chie, lokasi: Dark-Inaba(?)

Hidan: Waduh! Kok cewek sih? DJ kan melarang cowok menghajar cewek kecuali bila sangat di perlukan(?)!

Kakuzu: Nih cewek duitnya pasti dikit.

Chie: Asyik! Lawan gw kayaknya kuat!

5. Kisame & Rise, lokasi: Maryuku Striptease, lantai terakhir

Kisame: Ni cewek wajah ama badannya lumayan nih(?)

Rise: Huh? Kok aku bareng ama… Hiu, manusia, ato siluman Hiu nih?

6. Konan & Naoto, lokasi: Secret Laboratory, lantai terakhir

Konan: Nih anak cewek ato cowok? Wajahnya cowok badannya cewek.

Naoto: Mak! Nih orang gak punya kerjaan. Masa' bunga kertas di jadiin hiasan kelapa, eh kepala sih?

7. Sasori & Teddie, lokasi: Heaven, lantai terakhir

Sasori: Hiruko ku lebih imut dari kostum beruang itu.

Teddie: Bonekanya jelek amat sih.

8. Pein & Souji, lokasi: Magatsu Inaba, lantai terakhir.

Pein: Huh, bocah tengik! Lu bakalan gw siksa habis-habisan

Souji: Hmp! Jangan sombomh lu! Bakalan gw lakukan hal yang sama ke nih orang.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**


	2. Uchiha vs Hanamura

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Pokoknya bukan punya saya! Titik, gak pake koma, gak pake titik koma! *plak***

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Baca aja di chap 1 *di hajar***

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 2: Uchiha vs Hanamura**

**XxXxXx**

Lokasi: Void Quest

Itachi dan Yousuke hanya berdua di situ. Mereka berdua sudah saling bertukar pandang dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Itachi hanya melirik Yosuke yang kayaknya udah kelelahan, sambil senyum-senyum GaJe lagi (Lagi ngapain tuh?!)

5 menit

15 menit

30 menit

1 JAM!!! Mereka berdua masih aja saling melirik.

Lalu tiba-tiba tangan mereka berdua diangkat ke atas. Dengan penuh percaya diri mereka pun menurunkan tangan mereka dengan gaya mau nyerang dan..

"JANKENPON!" Teriak mereka berdua serentak (Ternyata mereka berdua lagi main Jankenpon toh)

Hasil: Itachi kertas, Yosuke gunting.

"Hadap sana!" Yosuke pun menunjuk ke belakang Itachi tapi si Itachi malah ngeliat ke bawah "Khh, sial" Desis Yosuke, Itachi hanya nyebgir ngeliat reaksi Yosuke.

"JANKENPON!" Teriak mereka berdua lagi.

Hasil: Itachi gunting, Yosuke kertas.

"Oi, di belakang lu ada cewek bohai" Kata si Ita sambil menunjuk ke belakang Yosuke.

Denger kata 'Cewek Bohai'. Spontan Yosuke langsung aja ngeliat arah yang di tunjuk oleh Itachi. "Mana, mana, mana?!!" Tanya si Yosuke dengan cepatnya sambil noleh ke belakang.

BUG!!! Sebuah tinjuan mendarat di perutnya Yosuke mengakibatkan cowok yang selalu menggunakan Headphone itu terpelanting ke belakang.

"ARGH!!" Teriak Yosuke ketika dia ditangkap dengan mulus 'oleh' tembok. "Curang lu Chi!" Teriak si Yosuke (BTW, sejak kapan Yosuke tau namanya Itachi ya?)

"Dalam perang(?) boleh menggunakan cara apapun. Termasuk berbuat curang" Kata si Itachi sambil nyengir.

"_Sial! Seandainya gw bisa bikin tuh kakek lengah_" Kata batin si Yosuke. Tiba-tiba saja Yosuke mendengar ada seseorang berbisik padanya.

"_Bilang aja ada Otoutounya. Pasti dia noleh_" Kata suara misterius itu.

"_Hah?! Siapa lu?!_" Tanya batin Yosuke "_Kok gw bisa denger suara lu di dalam hati gw sih?_" Sambung si Yosuke.

"_Ye iyelah! Masa ye iyedong?!_" Jawab suara misterius itu. "_Gw kan Shadow lu! Masa lupa sih? Ama eike_" Sambung suara itu yang ternyata adalah Shadownya Yosuke(?) dengan nada banci **–Author di hajar Yosuke Shadow-**

"_Hah? Lu kan dah jadi Persona gw! Kok masih ada sih?_" Tanya pemuda ber-rambut oren itu dengannya o'onnya **–Author di Yosuke Strike-**

"_Lu bego ya? Lu kan tau gw dah jadi Persona kenapa malah nanya kalo gw di sini? Jelas gw masih ada di dalem diri lu, Persona lu itu gw! Gw itu Persona lu! Ngerti?_" Jelas Yosuke Shadow panjang lebar.

"_Ooh~_" Yosuke hanya bisa ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan sisi lainnya itu yang ternyata lebih pinter dari dia. "_Tapi yang lu bilang tadi benar kan? Kalo gw bilang ada Otoutounya dia bakalan lengah?_" Tanya Yosuke lagi.

"_Iye! Suer ke samber geledek!!!_" Jawabnya

"Oi! Ngapain lu melamun? Dah nyerah ya?" Tanya si Itachi yang langsung saja menyadarkan Yosuke dari pembicaraan dengan sisi lainnya itu.

"Enak aja! Lu kira gw mau kalah ama kakek-kakek kayak lu?!" Teriak si Yosuke yang sukses membuat semua Shadow yang ada di situ lari karena mengira suaranya Yosuke adalah suara Godzilla(?)

"Eh lu! Sopan dikit ama orang yang lebih tua! Dasar! Anak muda zaman sekarang" Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anak muda zaman sekarang tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua. (Berarti Ita ngaku dia dah bangkotan dong? **–Author di hajar Ita dan seluruh anggota FCnya-**)

"JANKENPON!!!" Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan lagi.

Hasil: Itachi gunting, Yosuke batu.

"WOI! Bukannya itu Otoutou lu?!!" Teriak si Yosuke sambil menunjuk ke atas dengan nada lebay untuk menimbulkan kesan realistis agar si Itachi percaya.

"Hah???!!!! Mana???" Tanya si Itachi dengan tak kalah lebaynya denga Yosuke.

BUUAAAG!!! Sebuah bogeman 'hangat' mendarat tepat di wajah keriput **–Author di death glare-** maksudnya di wajah 'tampannya' Itachi. "Cih! Brengsek lu!" Bentak si Itachi karena merasa wajah 'tampannya' di rusak.

"Kan lu sendiri yang bilang boleh menggunakan cara apa pun" Kata si Yosuke santai sambil nyengir.

"Cih! Waktunya untuk serius. Bocah!" Kata si Itachi dengan kulnya sambil mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Lu pikir gw takut Kek?" Tanya si Yosuke sambil ngambil ancang-ancang untuk memanggil Personanya.

"Mampus kau bocah!" Teriak si Itachi

"Go!" Teriak Yosuke

"SUSANTO!!!" Teriak mereka berdua barengan.

"Eh? Woy ulang! Yang tadi salah ketik!!!" Teriak Author entah dari mana.

"Yah~"

Di ulang…

"Mampus kau bocah!" Teriak si Itachi

"Go!" Teriak Yosuke

"SUSANOO!!!!" Teriak mereka barengan (ini baru benar)

Tiba-tiba saja munculah dua buah(?) makhluk GaJe **–Author di hajar-** Yang satu memiliki rambut merah jabrik keatas dan menggunakan hulahup(?) bergerigi. Sedangkan satu lagi adalah makhluk yang berbentuk tidak jelas (Author males jelasinnya kenapa di bilang tidak jelas **–di gampar-**)

"Oi lu! Lu copas nama jutsu gw ya?" Tanya si Itachi dengan nada preman

"Enak aje! Lu yang copas nama Persona gw!" Bentak si Yosuke.

"Gw lebih tua dari lu! Jadi pasti lu yang copas!!!" Itachi malah tambah ngamuk dan mengakibatkan hujan lokal.

"Alah! Tua-tua aja belagu! Dimana-mana yang tua selalu ngikutin stylenya(?) yang muda!"

"Enak aja lu! Dah copas nama jutsu orang, menghina orang tua lagi!"

"Eh? Jadi lu ngaku kalo lu tuh dah bangkotan ya?"

"Ups! Keceplosan!"

"Akhirnya lu ngaku juga kalo lu tuh dah tua ya, Kek?"

"Enak aja! Gw masih 20-an tau!"

"Lah? Jadi, yang ada di muka lu tuh apa kalo bukan keriput?"

"Muka gw emang dah kayak gini dari dulu!"

"Ih~ kasian banget si lu! Kena penuaan dini"

"Eh! Lu ngehina gw ya?"

"Nggak kok! Gw gak ngehina lu. Perasaan lu aja kali!"

"Udah dong kalian berdua jangan berantem!!!" Teriak ke dua Susano-o itu pake toa (dapet dari mana?)

"Hah???!" Sontak mereka berdua kaget karena ngedengar ke dua Susanoo itu berbicara.

"Lu bisa ngomong?" Tanya Itachi kaget.

"Ya iyalah! Masa' ya iyadong!" Jawab Susanoo-nya Itachi

"Kok gak bilang-bilag sih kalo lu tuh bisa ngomong!" Bentak si Yosuke.

"Ealah! Situ lupa ya? Tadi kan situ bicara ama eike di dalem hati situ~" Jawab Susanoo-nya si Yosuke dengan nada bences yang lebih parah dari Deidara maupun Kanji -**Ketiganya ngehajar Author, tapi gak mempan karena Author dah make Complate Bariernya Reicher-**

"Kalian jangan berantem dong!" Kata Susanoo-nya Itachi.

"Iya nih~ ngapain sih berantem segala?" Tanya Susanoo-nya Yosuke yang sekarang ngomongnya dah normal lagi.

"Dia nih! Copas nama Jutsu, Persona gw!!!" Teriak si Itachi dan Yosuke serentak layaknya anak kecil yang di tegur karena berantem.

"Udah~ ini bukan salah kalian berdua(?) kok" Kata Susanoo-nya Yosuke.

"Betul! Ini salahnya Masashi Kishimoto & ATLUS karena bikin kita berdua punya nama yang sama!" Tambah Susanoo-nya Itachi. Dan parahnya! Dengan sangat o'onnya mereka berdua percaya apa yang di katakan oleh ke dua Susanoo itu.

"Benar itu! Ini salahnya ATLUS ama Masashi Kishimoto ngasih nama Jutsu lu ama Persona gw bisa sama!" Teriak Yosuke yang mau aja di bohongin ama Ke dua makhluk GaJe itu.

"Betul! Ayo kita tuntut ATLUS ama Masashi Kishimoto!!!" Teriak si Itachi dengan semangat 45.

"OOOOUUUU!!!!" Teriak si Yosuke yang tak kalah heboh.

Mereka berdua pun pergi turun ke lantai terbawah Void Quest.

30 menit kemudian.

Itachi dan Yosuke balik lagi dan bertanya ke kedua Susanoo itu.

"Anuu, Masashi Kishimoto ama Direkturnya ATLUS ada di mana ya?" Tanya si Yosuke.

"Ada di Jepang!!!" Jawab ke dua Susanoo itu.

"Oh~" Itachi & Yosuke hanya ber-oh dan kembali pergi.

15 menit kemudian.

"Ngapa kalian balik lagi?!" Tanya Susanoo-nya Itachi.

"Etoo. Jepangnya di Prefektur mana ya?" Tanya si Itachi

"Meneketehe! Cari aja ndiri~" Jawab ke dua Susanoo itu dengan cueknya.

"Dasar! Bego amat si lu!" Bentak si Yosuke ke Susanoo-nya Itachi.

"Yang bego tuh Susanoo punya lu tau!" Bentak si Itachi.

"Enak aja! Punya lu tuh yang geblek! Sama kayak yang punya" Bales si Yosuke.

"Eh berani lu ya ngehina gw!"(Ita)

"Emangnya lu piker gw takut apa ama lu?!"(Yosu)

"Lu nantang ya?!"(Ita)

"Iya! Sini lu!"(Yosu)

"Lu yang kesini!"(Ita)

"Bilang aja lu takut!"(Yosu)

"Enak aja!"(Ita)

Ke dua Susanoo itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat majikkan mereka berantem layaknya…

Banci kaleng.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**?**

**?**

**!**


	3. Good boy & Venus Flaytrap Vs Crazy Lady

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Pastinya bukan punya saya!**

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Bisa lihat di chap 1 kan? *di hajar***

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 3: Good boy & Venus Flaytrap**

**Vs**

**Crazy Lady**

**XxXxXx**

Lokasi: Yukiko Castle

Di sini, Tobi, Zetsu & Yukiko sedang… Ngg… piknik?

"Hmm, tehnya enak sekali" Kata si Zetsu putih. "**Iya~**" Sambung yang hitam.

"Hohoho, makasih! Ini teh special buatan Amagi Inn loh~ kapan-kapan mampir dan nginap di sana ya~" Kata si Yukiko dengan riangnya (Ck, ck, ck. Nih anak malah promosi)

"Tehnya memang enak, tapi..." Kata si Tobi

"Tapi kenapa Tob?" Tanya si Zetsu putih

"Kenapa Dik?" Tanya si Yukiko.

"Tapi, ngg... One-chan(?) gak akan marah kan?" Tobi nanya balik dengan polosnya.

"Nggak kok, Onechan gak bakalan marah" Jawab si Yukiko diikuti dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kalo gitu. Tehnya sih enak tapi..." Perkataan Tobi pun terpotong lagi. "Makanannya sama sekali gak enak! Tobi jadi pengen muntah!" Kata si Tobi yang gak sadar perkataannya itu mengundang kematian.

"Tobi!!! Tobi anak baik kan? Kalo Tobi anak baik gak boleh ngomong gitu!" Kata si Zetsu putih panik takut perkataan Tobi mengundang bahaya.

"Apa yang lu bilang bocah~?!!" Tanya Yukiko dengan wajah layaknya SetaN **–Author di Ziodyne Souji karena merasa terhina-**

"Ngg, Tobi tadi bilang 'makanannya gaj enak'" Jawab si Tobi dengan sangaaaat inosen. "_Kok perasaan Tobi gak enak ya?_" Pikir si Tobi.

"To, Tobi! Kamu gak boleh bilang gitu!!!" Kata si Zetsu putih layaknya ibu yang anak laki-lakinya baru saja menghina orang. **"Dasar, Tobi anak bandel!!!**" Sambung Zetsu hitam layaknya seorang ayah yang memarahi anaknya.

"Emangnya Tobi salah apa?" Tanya Tobi.

"Tadi Lu bilang makanannya gak enak?" Tanya Yukiko lagi masih dengan wajah seremnya itu.

"I, iya" Jawab si Tobi degan terbata-bata

"Berani lu yaaaa!!!! Dasar bocah bandelll!!!!" Yukiko pun langsung saja mengambil kipas besinya dan mengarahkannya ke depan muka Tobi.

"Hiiii~!!! One-chan serem!!!!!" Tobi pun langsung menangis melihat wajahnya Yukiko yang Author sendiri gak tau mau bilang apa.

Yukiko langsung saja melancarkan Fan Assault ke Tobi, dan dengan sigap Tobi menghindar dengan cara melompat dan ditangkap (baca: masuk) ke dalam Venus Flytrapnya Zetsu. Dan untungnya Tobi gak di telen Zetsu, tapi malah terdengar suara-suara GaJe dari pinggangnya Zetsu.

"ADAAAAAW~!!!! Encok(?) gw kambuh!!!" Rintih Zetsu putih "**Tobi sialan! Gara-gara lu encok gw kambuh kan! Cepet turun dari punggung gw atau gw makan lu!!!**" Ancam si Zetsu item.

"Gak mau!!! Tobi anak baik takut!!! One-chan serem sih~" Tangis si Tobi layaknya anak kecil yang mau di marahin kakaknya (kok gw langsung inget adegan gw marahin adek gw ya?)

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yukiko sudah siap untuk melancarkan serangannya lagi.

"**Tu, tunggu dulu dong~** lu gak liat ya kalo encok gw lagi kambuh?" Tanya ke dua Zetsu bergantian.

"EGP! Lagian kita ke sini kan memang untuk berantem!" Selesai berbicara Yukiko langsung saja berlari ke arah mereka dan...

"GYAAAAA~!!!!" Zetsu pun langsung aja ngacir(lah? Bukannya punggungnya encok???) bersama Tobi yang masih nemplok di punggungnya Zetsu.

"Balik lu berdua!!!" Teriak si Yukiko dengan nada preman (pasti ketularan si Kanji **–Author langsung di Ziodyne Kanji-**) sambil mengejar mereka berdua.

"Cepet dong larinya! Tuh cewek sarap dah deket! Dasar lelet!!" Kata si putih "**Enak aja lu bilang gw lelet! Kakinya kan kaki lu juga, jadi kalo lu bilang gw lelet sama aja kayak lu bilang diri lu sendiri itu lelet!**" Sahut yang item "Eh? Iya ya~ gw kok lupa sih" Kata si putih sambil nyengir "Tapi perasaan biasanya kalo kita lari gak se lelet ini deh" Sambungnya lagi.

"Senpai, Senpai~" Panggil seseorang dari punggung mereka yang ternyata adalah Tobi. "Senpai, kok Senpai masih bisa lari sambil ngegendong Tobi sih? Bukannya kata Senpai punggung Senpai encok?" tanya Tobi sambil mengganti topeng Dipsynya jadi topeng Neclord yang menurut si Tobi 'cute'(???) banget.

Mendengar kata 'punggung' dan 'encok', Zetsu langsung aja teriak-teriak GaJe "ADAAAAWW!!! Punggung gw!!! Tobi!!! Turun lu!" Teriak si putih "**Atau lu gw maem!!**" Sambung yang item sambil nyiapin 'Ma'em no Jutsu'-nya.

"Gak mwaaaauuuu!!!! Tobi anak baik gak mwauuu turun!!! Tobi takyut ama One-chan itu!!!!" Tangis si Tobi dengan gaya anak kecil ato banci Author kagak tau.

"Kembali kalian!!!!" Teriak si Yukiko dari kejauhan masih dengan suara preman.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Teriak Tobi & Zetsu bersamaan sambil lari lagi (yang lari cuman Zetsu doang sih)

Karena melihat aksi Zetsu yang lari sambil menggendong Tobi, para Shadow pun langsung saja ketawa-ketawa gajebo layaknya sang pemilik kastil **–Author di Agidyne Yukiko-**

Setelah kejar-kejaran keliling kastil selama kurang lebih 5 jam (kuat amat larinya). Akhirnya mereka berdua (Ingat! Tobi di gendong Zetsu!) berhenti karena udah capek.

"TOBIIIII!!!! Cepet turun dari punggung gw!!!" Bentak si Zetsu putih karena dari pertama kali kejar-kejaran si Tobi tetap aja berada di atas punggungnya si Zetsu.

"Gak mau~ Tobi masih takut~" Rengek si Tobi. "_**Kalo bukan anak(?) kesayangan si Pein dah gw telen lu**_" Geram Zetsu hitam di dalam batinnya.

"Tobi turun dong, kakak itu dah gak marah lagi" Kata si Zetsu bagin putih.

"Masa?" Tanya si Tobi.

"Iya, buktinya wajahnya dah gak serem lagi" Jawab si Zetsu sambil menunjuk Yukiko yang lagi minum Fanatos **–Author di gampar Coca Cola Company ama GUST-** maksudnya Fanta.

"Ya udah" Tobi pun turun dari punggungnya Zetsu, entah kebetulan atau bukan Yukiko juga sudah menghabiskan Fanta 1 liter itu (Bused!)

Setelah melempar botol Fanta kosong itu Yukiko langsung saja mengambil kipas besinya lagi. Kali ini bukan untuk meng-Fan Assault-kan Tobi dan Zetsu.

"Datanglah, Amaterasu! Maragidyne!" Teriak si Yukiko sambil memanggil Personanya.

Amaterasu langsung saja mengcast Maragidyne. Tobi berhasil menghindar sedangkan Zetsu malah kena Venus Flaytrapnya dan mengakibatkan Venus Flaytrapnya itu ke bakar.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!!!! **VENUS FLAYTRAP GW!!!!!**" Teriak ke dua Zetsu histeris.

"Senpai!!!" Tobi pun ikut-ikutan teriak-teriak gaje.

"...Snrk" Yukiko pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya karena tawanya hampir meledak. Sekali lagi, TAWANYA hampir meledak!

Tobi yg panik pun langsung aja mengambil botol berisi air yang ada di pojok dan langsung aja menyiram kan air ke Venus Flytrapnya Zetsu. Yang ada bukan apinya padam, tapi malah tambah gede.

"TOBIIIIIII!!!!" Teriak Zetsu putih. "**Ini bukan air!!! Tapi MINYAAAAAAK!! BEEEGOOO!!!**" Tambah yang item.

"Eh? Pantesan bau, ternyata Minyak toh" Kata Tobi dengan innocentnya.

"Snrk, ha...." Yukiko sudah memegangi perutnya. Jika ada 1 lagi lelucon garing sekalipun, Yukiko dipastikan akan tertawa selama 24 jam non-stop.

Kali ini Tobi mengambil termos yang ada dan menyirami isi termos itu ke Zetsu.

Dan untungnya, kali ini apinya padam, tapi...

"**PUUUUUAAAAANAAAASSS!!!!**" Teriak Zetsu item "TOBIIII!!! Ini kan air panas!!!! Kenapa lu siram ke kita???!!" Tanya yang putih.

"Abisnya Tobi bingung Senpai~ termosnya kan ada banyak. Jadi Tobi ambil yang ini aja. Yang penting apinya padam sebelum Venus Flaytrap Senpai kebakar habis kan?" Tobi malah nanya balik.

"Snrk... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Meledak sudah tawanya Yukiko yang bagaikan tawanya Mak Lampir (lebih malah) **–Author langsung di Agidyne Yukiko-**

"ADUUUHHHH!!!! GENDANG TELINGA TOBI BERDARAH!!! TELINGA TOBI PECAAAHHH!!!" Teriak si Tobi.

"Kebalik!" Bentak Zetsu putih sambil menutup kurungan Venus Flaytrapnya.

"Eh iya" Kata si Tobi dengan inosen sambil nutup telinganya.

Sementara itu, para Shadow sedang melakukan emergency meeting.

"Gile! Pemilik(?) kastil ini gilanya kumat!" Teriak seekor Shadow.

"Kita ngungsi aja yuk!" Teriak Shadow yang ada di sebelahnya.

"SETUJU!!!" Sahut Shadow yang lainnya.

"Tapi kemana?"

"Kemana aja! Yang penting jauh dari sini!"

Semenit kemudian, terlihat berpuluh-puluh Shadow keluar dari kastil nista tersebut.

Sedangkan Tobi, Zetsu & Yukiko...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...Ka, kalian berdua....HAHAHAHA... lu, lucu banget... HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Senpai!!!! Tobi dah gak kuat lagi!!!!" Teriak si Tobi dengan air mata keluar dari matanya

"Tabah aja Tob. **Kita juga dah hampir pingsan kok**" Kata ke dua Zetsu.

Yukiko masih aja tertawa layaknya Mak Lampir, Tobi dan Zetsu pun hanya bisa pasrah ngedenger suara tawanya Yukiko yang menggelegar.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**!**

**!**

**?**


	4. Banci vs Preman

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Saya cuman minjem charanya aja!**

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Sama kayak di chap 1 *di tendang***

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 4: Banci vs Preman**

**XxXxXx**

Lokasi: Steamy Bath House

Kali ini, mari kita saksikan pertempuran geblek nan gaje seorang Banci dan Banci eh, Preman **–Author langsung di hajar Deidara dan Kanji-** Ralat, pertempuran 2 orang 'Bishonen'.

"Un, lu gak bakalan grepe-grepe gw kan, un?" Tanya Deidara ke Kanji dengan takut-takut.

"Ya jelas lah! Mending gw jadian ama Hanako dari pada ngegrepe-grepe lu" Jawab si Kanji dengan nada setengah preman setengah banci **–Author langsung di Ziodyne-**

"Janji ya, un?" Tanya si Dei lagi.

"Iya! Suer kesamber geledek!" Jawab Kanji.

"Ya udah, un. Kita ngapain nih, un?" Tanya si Dei dengan sangat takut?

"Hmm, ah! Kita main salon-salonnan aja!" Jawab si Kanji dengan semangat 45 (Noooo! Kanji!!! Sifat waria mu balik!!!! **–di Ziodyne lagi-**)

"Kalo gitu eike setuju, un!!!" Sahut si Dei dengan nada bences (Ni lagi. Kok pada kayak banci sih?).

"Kalo gityu, situ jadi tamu. Eike yang jaga salonnya ya."

"Iya deh, un. Tapi nanti gantian ama eike ya, un?"

"Uke deh~" Kanji langsung aja memegang tangannya Dei "Nah, sekarang kita pura-pura ada di sauna ajya. Kan cocok ama tempat ini~" Kata si Kanji sambil melepaskan tangannya Dei (ngapain di pegang kalo di lepas lagi? Lagian, bukannya mereka memang ada di Sauna?).

"Kalo gityu, eike mulai ya, un~" Dei langsung aja pasang gaya ala banci prampatan. "Permisi, un! Eike mau nyoba sauna(?) yang ada di sini, un"

"Oh, ayo bok. Silahkan masuk~ situ mau make saunanya berapa jam?"

"3 jam aja deh,un. Soalnya kalo kelamaan eike takyut~"

"Loh? Kenapa takyut, jeng?"

"Soalnya dulu eike pernah hampir ke rebus(?) gara-gara ke lamaan di sauna, un. Makanya eike sekarang kalo sauna paling lama cuman 3 jam, un."

"Oh, gityu ya? Tapi tenang aja jeng. Di sini eike bakalan nemenin situ. Jadi gak usah takyut."

Kedua banci jejadian -**Author langsung di All-Out-Attack-** Umm, maksudnya. Kedua 'Bishounen' itu pun langsung aja duduk di kursi(?) yang entah sejak kapan ada di situ. Lalu Kanji memijati Deidara.

"Gimana jeng? Enak gak pijatannya?" Tanya si Kanji yang masih memijati punggungnya Dei.

"Un~ enak, un. Maknyos(?) rasanya, un!" Jawab si Dei.

"Kalo gityu gantian dong! Eike dah capek ni~" Kata si Kanji dengan nada di buat kayak orang habis kerja rodi. Pada hal dia baru mijitin Deidara selama 15 menit (Kanji!!! Yang berubah jadi banci bukan hanya sifat lu! Tapi tenaga lu juga!!! **–Kanji dah siapin Rakuten-Ma. Tapi Author dah hijrah ke Batam-**)

"Uke deh,un!" Dei langsung aja membalikkan badannya dan memijati si Kanji layaknya seorang banci dari panti pijat **–Deidara menghujani Batam dengan bomnya untuk ngebunuh Author. Tapi Author dah nyemplung ke laut dan sekarang berada di Selat Malaka-**

"Yak, terus! Agak kenceng dikiiiit! Kebawah! Dikit lagi. Agak ke kanan dikit. Ke kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Tengah, tengah. Ke atas dikit. Bawah, bawah. Atas. Bawah. Kiri. Kanan. Tengah. Yak, di situ" Begitulah kata Kanji yang memerintahkan Dei untuk memijat punggunnya (Yang sebenarnya tempatnya gak berubah sama sekali).

Mereka berdua pun terus aja berpijatan ria selama 3 jam

"Enak juga main salon-salonnan" Kata si Kanji dengan nada normal (Akhirnya! Kanji! Lu normal lagi!!!!)

"Benar, un! Tapi dari pada di bilang kita main salon-salonan, lebih benar kalo di bilang kita main sauna-saunaan, un!" Sahut si Dei dengan suara cowoknya lagi (Fyuuh! Dei juga dah normal lagi).

"Tapi kan tadi gw bilangnya kita main salon-salonnan" Kata si Kanji.

"Tapi akhirnya kita malah main sauna-saunaan" Sahut si Dei.

"Aslinya kan kita main salon-salonnan!" Bentak si Kanji.

"Tapi, kita malah main sauna-saunaan! Dasar, seme(???) bejat!" Bentak si Dei.

"Apa kata lu? Lu bilang gw seme? Gw ini gak yaoi tauk! Dasar, uke sok 'kiyut'(baca: cute)!!" Bentak si Kanji lagi.

"Un??!! Kok lu bisa tau kalo gw ini uke sih, un?" Tanya si Dei.

"Jelas aja gw tau. Wajah lu kan gak cocok kalo lu jadi seme" Jawab si Kanji.

"Lu ngehina gw ya, un?" Tanya si Dei dengan nada manpre eh, preman.

"Iye! Mang ngapa?"

"Beraninya lu, un!" Deidara langsung aja bangkit dan mengambil tanah liatnya.

"Lu berani ngelawan gw ya?" Kanji pun berdiri dan mengambil kursi lipat yang dia pake untuk duduk.

Deidara langsung aja melempar bom tanah liatnya (yang sudah di bentuk pake mulut di tanggannya terlebih dahulu tentunya). "KATSU!!" Bom tanah liat tersebut langsung aja meledak 5 cm di depan Kanji.

"Cih, beraninya main serang jarak jauh. Dasar pengecut!" Begitu selesai bicara, Kanji langsung aja berlari ke arah Deidara.

Deidara yang melihat Kanji berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa kursi lipat langsung aja melompat mundur. Karena kesel serangan pertamanya gak kenak, Kanji langsung aja mengayunkan kursi lipatnya secara abstrak.

Deidara yang ngeliat tingkahnya si Kanji layaknya gorila ngamuk **–Kanji mengcast Ziodyne ke Selat Malaka. Tapi Author dah sampai ke Istana Siak-** hanya bisa menghindari serangan si Kanji. Karena sudah sangat kesal akibat serangannya Miss melulu. Kanji langsung aja mengcast Matarukaja diikuti dengan Ziodyne dan...

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!" Ziodyne Kanji kena telak dan mengakibatkan Deidara gosong.

"Brengsek, un!!" Deidara langsung aja menggunakan Elixir(?) hasil nyolong dari Workshopnya Raze.

Sementara itu, di workshopnya Raze...

"Loh? Elixir yang baru aja gw bikin ke mana nih? Ada yang liat gak?" Tanya seorang pemuda berrambut dan bermata biru yang bernama Razeluxe atau lebih sering di sapa sebagai Raze.

"Nggak tuh. Memang tadi Raze-san simpan dimana?" Tanya seorang Maid yang ada di situ.

"Simpan di atas meja tempat kita biasa minum teh" Jawab si Raze.

"Puni, punini puni. Puninini puni" Kata anak kecil berrambut biru dengan menggunakan bahasa yang di kenal dengan nama 'Bahasa Puni'

"Adikku berkata 'Mungkin Raze-san saja yang merasa sudah membuatnya.' Begitulah katanya" Kata seekor makhluk biru bulat yang berada di bawah anak kecil tadi.

"Cih. Terpaksa bikin lagi. Pada hal itu pesanan si VP gila itu" Protes si Raze sambil menuju ke cauldron.

Balik lagi ke Deidara dan Kanji...

"Curang lu! Pake yang kayak begitu!" Protes si Kanji karena kesel dia lupa bawa persediaan Soma terlebih dahulu.

"Gak ada yang bilang kita gak boleh pake obat kan?" Tanya si Deidara sambil cengar-cengir.

"Cih. Kalo gitu maem nih!!!" Bentak si Kanji sambil mengcast Ziodyne terus menerus.

Deidara dengan mudahnya menghindari hujan Ziodyne tersebut. Karena ada Shadow(?) yang berbaik hati mengcast Sukukaja ke Deidara. Namun, keberuntungan tidak selamanya berpihak ke Deidara.

"UGGGGYAAAA!!!!" Jerit si Deidara ketika sebuah(?) Ziodyne mengenai dirinya.

"Gimana? Lu dah nyerah?" Tanya si Kanji dengan tampang yang naujubillahminzhalik

"U, un~" Deidara langsung aja ketakutan melihat tampang Kanji yang tak layak muncul itu. "A, ampuni saya, un. Pliss,un! Saya punya 3 ekor anjing(?) yang harus di nafkahi,un." Deidara langsung berlutut dan mencium kakinya Kanji yang baunya hampir sama dengan bau kakinya Nohara Hiroshi (bapaknya Shin-chan bagi yang gak tau)

"Mwahahahaha!!! Emang lu pikir gw bakalan ngampunin elu kalo lu nyembah-nyembah gw? Sorry la yau. Never!" Begitu selesai bicara, Kanji langsung aja ngambil ancang-ancang untuk mengcast Ziodyne. Namun...

"Loh?" Tanya mereka berdua kebingungan.

"Ko, kok? Kok ge gak bisa ngecast Ziodyne lagi sih?" Tanya kanji dengan sangat panik

"Maaf, SPnya udah gak cukup" Sahut Rakuten-Ma.

"UUUAAAPAAA???!!!!" Tanya si Kanji seperti seorang bapak yang mendapati kabar istrinya baru saja melahirkan.

"Makanya! SPnya udah gak cukup lagi!!! Lu budeg, tuli ato congekan sih??" Tanya si Rakuten-Ma sewot "Udah ah! Gw mau tidur dulu! Buh-bye~" Sambung si Rakuten-Ma sambil ngilang.

"OH MY GOAT~!!!" Teriak Kanji Histeris.

"Hehehehehe! It's revenge time~" Deidara langsung aja memamerkan senyum iblisnya sambil mempersiapkan bom tanah liatnya.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!! MAMIIIIII!!!! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA!!! Ambil aja nih, ini, ini, ini ama ini juga! Yang penting jangan bunuh saya!!!" Teriak si Kanji sambil ngelempar boneka Raiho, Jack Frost, Gergo, Pepen dan boneka Puni (Kan, lu tuh cowok apa cewek sih? **–Kanji datang ke Istana Siak buat ngebunuh Author. Tapi Author dah pulang ke Pekanbaru-**)

"KYAAA, UN!!! Kawaii banget, un!!! Apa boleh ini buat gw? Ini semua kan harganya mahal, un?" Tanya si Deidara dengan 'Puppy-Eyes-nya'

"Ambil aja buat lu! Lagian itu gw bikin sendiri kok." Jawab si Kanji.

"Un? Ini lu bikin sendiri, un? Ajarin gw dong, un!"

"Hmm, boleh aja. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Gini, un. Seme gw itu sangat suka dengan boneka, un. Makanya, gw mau bikin boneka persis kayak dia supaya dia makin sayang ama gw, un. Gitu, un!"

"Ooh~ gitu toh. Tapi ajarin gw cara bikin patung pake tanah liat dong~"

"Un? Untuk apa, un?"

"Soalnya gw bosen ngejahit mulu. Sekali-kali gw mau coba bikin patung tanah liat."

"Boleh, un! Tapi ajarin gw bikin boneka ama jahit dulu ya, un?"

"Oke deh~"

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**E**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**?**

!

**!**


	5. Uztad & Bendahara Vs Female Andy Lau

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Kalo saya yang bikin cerita Naruto ama P4, di jamin gak bakal laku!**

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Bisa baca di chapter 1 kan? *di lempar panci***

**A/N: Maaf kelamaan updatenya. Soalnya saya lagi made(mati ide) nih. Lain kali bakalan saya update secepat mungkin. And maaf karena ceritanya agak gak nyambung. Anyway, by the way, busway. Happy RnR!!!**

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 5: Uztad & Bendahara**

**Vs**

**Female Andy Lau**

**XxXxXx**

Lokasi: Dark Inaba(?)

Baiklah di chapter ini, mari kita saksikan pertarungan nan-gaje antara Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Chie yang berada di Dark Inaba. Tunggu dulu! Apakah mereka bener-bener berada di Dark Inaba? Oh ternyata pembaca sekalian! Mereka bertiga berada di Dark Tsukudo-cho. Buktinya? Tuh di belakang mereka terlihat Raidou Kuzunoha lagi mengejar Raiho Kuzunoha karena Raiho mengambil topinya Raidou. Dan mengakibatkan kepala botaknya Raidou keliatan **–Mulut Author langsung disumpel pake Gouto ama Raidou-**

Lokasi: Dark Tsukudo-cho

Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan

"Seribu, sepuluh ribu, seratus ribu, limaratus ribu..." Kakuzu malah ngitung duit di sini (ngitung duitnya kilat amat)

"Oh... Jashin! Kaulah tuhanku! Kau adalah segalanya bagiku.... I lope yu pull Jashin-sama" Si Hidan malah baca puisi gaje.

"Hmm... Kayaknya yang ini harus pake rumus phytagoras deh. Atau apalah gitu gw gak ngerti!!! (ini sih Author yang gak ngerti)" Lah, Chie malah ngerjain PR MTK.

Kakuzu dan Hidan langsung saja menghentikan kegiatan mereka gara-gara teriakannya si Chie layaknya gorilla ngamuk **-Author langsung di Galatic Punt Chie dan GOLLL!!!! Author langsung masuk ke liang kubur!(?)-**

"Ngapa sih lu!? Berisik banget! Gak liat orang lagi ngitung duit ya!?" Tanya si Kakuzu dengan masih menghitung anak-anaknya (baca: duit).

"Iya nih! Ganggu orang aja!" Bentak si Hidan.

"Maaf! Habisnya gw gak ngerti sama sekali sih nih soal" Jawab si Chie sambil ngelempar buku nista berjudul "MATEMATIKA"

"Oalah~ cuman gini aja kok gak bisa sih? Ini kan gampang banget" Si Kakuzu langsung aja ngambil buku MTK yang tadi di lempar Chie dan langsung mengerjakan semua soal yang ada (Hebat amat)

"Waah! Lu hebat banget!" Chie pun terkejut.

"Jelas dong! Kakuzu gitu loh!" Teriak Kakuzu bangga sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Chie.

"Eh?" Chie malah bingung.

"Bayarannya" Kata Kakuzu.

"WTF!!!?? Bayaran? Cuman gitu aja kok pake bayaran?" Tanya Chie tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Lu pikir gampang apa ngerjainnya!!?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Bukannya lu tadi bilang soalnya kelewat mudah!?" Tanya si Chie lagi.

"EGP! Cepet bayar!" Bentak si Kuzu

"Ogah!"

"Bayar!"

"Ogah!"

"Bayar!"

"Ogah!"

Kakuzu & Chie langsung aja adu bacot. Sementara si Hidan malah baca Kuroshitsuji sambil mikir '_Seandainya Kuzu-chan mau ngebikin markas Akatsuki jadi keren kayak Mansionnya si Ciel_'

"Lu mau ngajak gue berantem!?" Tanya si Kakuzu yang masih adu bacot ama Chie.

"Kita emang ke sini untuk berantem kan?" Bales si Chie.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.....!"

"?????"

Kakuzu & Chie langsung aja ngeliat asal tawa Setan tersebut. Dan ternyata itu suara tawanya Hidan yang lagi baca One Piece.

"WOOOOIIII!!!!" Teriak si Kakuzu & Chie.

"Eh setan!" Teriak Hidan latah.

"Setan!? Lu ngehina Leader gue ya!?" Teriak Chie karena mengira Hidan menghina Seta.

"Ih, geer! Siapa yang ngehina. Lagian yang cocok dipanggil setan tuh Leader gue! Bukan Leader elu!" Bentak si Hidan.

"Iya juga sih. Kok orang jelek kayak dia kalian jadiin Leader sih?" Tanya Chie keheranan.

"Takdir, nasib, fate" Jawab Hidan & Kakuzu serentak.

"Pantesan kayaknya organisasi kalian 'gelap' gitu" Kata si Chie yang merasa iba.

"Jelas aja gelap. Orang kami dah nunggak PLN 34 bulan kok" Jawab si Hidan.

"Bukan gitu. Maksud gue, suasana organisasi kalian tuh gak ceria!" Jelas Chie yang agak emosi.

"Wajar aja. Leader mesum, banci yang jadi teroris, pinokio gagal, hiu nyasar, kakek yang kabur dari panti jompo, temannya Sumanto, orang yang MKKB, ama tumpukan kertas ngumpul di organisasi kami" Jawab si Hidan. "Ditambah **Bendahara **yang hobinya korupsi!" Tambahnya dengan penuh tanda penekanan pada kata Bendahara.

Mendengar perkataan si Hidan. Kakuzu selaku BendaharaM **–Duit Author langsung diambil Kakuzu-**Maksudnya bendahara, Kakuzu langsung aja tersungging eh, tersinggung.

"Woi Dan! Lu ngehina gue!?" Tanya Kakuzu esmosi.

"Gue gak ngehina lu kok. Gue hanya mengatakan fakta!" Jawab Hidan santai

"Udah-udah, kalian jangan berantem" Chie menengahi.

"Siapa yang berantem?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Orang kita lagi adu bacot aja kok!" Sambung Hidan

"Yasud. Pokoknya kalian jangan berantem" Kata si Chie

"Kita gak berantem! Cuma ngebuka aib aja kok" Jawab Hidan.

"Ngebuka aib siapa?" Tanya Chie & Kakuzu(?) barengan.

"Lagi ngebuka aib Author" Jawab Hidan santai.

"Emang Author kenapa?" Tanya Chie

"Dia korupsi?" Tambah si Kakuzu.

"Bukan! Si Author ngaku-ngaku kalo dia itu kembarannya Souji Seta" Jawab si Hidan.

"OMG! Tuh Author ngaku kembarannya my Leader!?" Teriak Chie lebay.

"Dia juga pernah bilang kalo dia itu ponakannya Obama!"

"Berani banget tuh Author! Dah jelas Obama itu adek gue!" Sahut si Kakuzu.

"Iya kan? Kurang ajar banget tuh Author!" Hidan teriak-teriak gaje.

Secara ajaib, sebuah sandal jepit Nevada biru tua yang udah kotor nemplok di kepala calon Uztad Akatsuki alias Hidan.

"Kurang ajar lu Dan! Beraninya lu ngomong yang aneh-aneh!!" Terdengarlah suara misterius dari suatu tempat.

"Hah? Siapa itu? Dimana?" Tanya mereka bertiga serentak.

"Ini gue! Author!!!" Jawab suara misterius itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seorang cewek berambut item berkacamata dan menggunakan headband bertuliskan "**Saya setia dengan Ayatane, tapi saya cinta Reicher**" (???)

"Wua!! Siapa lu!?" Tanya Hidan dengan lebaynya

"Gue ini Author yang barusan lu hina!" Jawab cewek tersebut yang tak lain adalah Author.

"Ooh, lu Author toh" Sahut mereka bertiga.

"Iya! Beraninya lu ngehina gue!" Teriak Author 5 oktaf.

"Lu ya? Yang ngaku kembarannya Souji?" Tanya si Chie.

"Kagak. Gue gak pernah ngaku kembarannya Souji SetaN. Gue cuman pernah ngaku sebagai adiknya Roxis aja kok" Jawab Author nyantei.

"Lu ngaku ponakannya Obama ya?" Giliran Kakuzu yang nanya.

"Ngak. Ane cuman ngaku adeknya Albert Einstain kok" Jawab Author santai.

"Lu pengikut Jashin ya?" Tanya You know who.

"Kagak! Gue islam!" Jawab Author agak kesel karena dikira pengikut ajaran sesat.

"Oh ya! Ngapain lu kemarai?" Tanya si Hidan.

"Gue kemari mau ngehukum lu karena ngehina gue!" Jawab Author.

"Emangnya bisa lu ngehukum gue?" Tanya Hidan.

"Percuma dia immortal" Sahut Kakuzu diikuti dengan anggukan kepalanya Chie(???).

"Lagian mana bisa lu ngehukum dia" Tambah si Chie.

"Jelas aja bisa!" Author langsung aja ngambil buku bersampul hitam dan berjudul "**Tama Note**" (???).

Sontak saja, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Chie tertawa terbahak-bahak kayak orang gila. *Author langsung digebukin*

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya si Hidan sambil ketawa.

"Adanya juga Death Note kalee" Lanjut si Chie

"Itu pasti palsu" Sambung si rentenir.

"Jangan ketawa! Ini beneran kok!" Teriak Author gak rela diketawain.

"Coba buktiin" Kata si Chie.

"Tuh *nunjuk ke kanan* disana ada sorang kakek. Coba lu bunuh dia pake ntuh Tamama Note" Hidan mengusulkan.

"Tama Note yang bener, Dan" Nasihat pak Kakuzu(?).

"Ok! Gue buktiin!" Teriak Author semangat.

Author langsung aja menulis sesuatu di Tama Note tersebut. Lima menit kemudian (lama amat) tuh kakek langsung aja kepeleset kulit pisang.

"Wah! Beneran tuh?" Chie gak yakin.

"Kayaknya beneran tuh" Kakuzu juga gak yakin.

"Pa, pasti yang tadi cuman kebetulan" Hidan meyakinkan umatnya(?).

"Masih gak yakin lu?" Tanya Author dengan wajah SetaN.

"Je, jelas aja kagak percaya! Hidup dan mati itu ditangan Jashin-sama!" Jawab si Hidan. "Iya kan guys?"

Sunyi....

Senyap...

"Loh? Kemana Kuzu-chan ama tuh cewek!?" Tanya Hidan yang kaget gak melihat siapa-siapa di sana selain Author dan beberapa Demons (Ingat! Mereka di Dark Tsukudo-Cho!).

"Hmm, mereka bilang mau jalan-jalan(?) sebentar" Jawab Author.

"Masa ane ditinggalin sendirian sih?" Tanya Hidan dengan nada anak TK.

"Takdir Dan" Jawab Author.

"Eto... lu gak jadi ngehukum bue pake tuh buku?" Tanya si Hidan agak ketakutan.

"Oh, kagak kok! Orang hukumannya lu mesti ngebantu ane beresin rumah ane" Jawab Author sambil senyum.

"Mending lu ngebunuh gue aja deh" Kayaknya Hidan gak suka jadi B\babu.

"Hohohoho, jangan khawatir. Ane bakalan kasih kamu hadiah berupa beberapa ekor Tikus kok"

"Udah deh, bunuh ane aja"

"Ayo ikut ane!" Teriak Author sambil nyeret Hidan.

"NOOOO! KUZU-CHAN!!! HELP!!!!"

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**?**

**Omake: Siapakah korban Tama Note Author?**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam datang mendekati jasad kakek yang jadi korbannya Author.

"Tidak!!! Master!!! Kamu kok pergi ninggalin aku sih!? Kamu kan masih ada utang ama Raidou-Senpai(?)"

Secara tak disangka. Korban Tama Notenya Author adalah Geirin Kuzunoha.

**Omake End**


	6. The Shark King Vs The Drama Queen?

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Sumpah! Bukan saya yang bikin Naruto ama Persona 4!**

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Sama kyak yang kemaren. Alias, silakan liat Chapter 1 *dibuang ke sungai***

**A/N: Ho,ho,ho,ho (perasaan natal masih lama deh, kok ada Santa Claus nyasar?) kalo apdetnya kelamaan jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan PLN kenapa mati lampu (alasan)**

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 6: The Shark King**

**Vs**

**The Drama ****Queen(?)**

**XxXxXx**

Lokasi: Maryuku Striptease, lantai terakhir

Baiklah, untuk tidak memperpanjang halaman (karena saya males ngetik ***gampared***). Marilah kita saksikan, duel antara siluman hiu dan cewek ganjen! ***Author langsung digampol oleh Rise dengan sadisnya dan digigit Kisame karena dia kelaperan(?)*** Edit: Duel antara Hoshigaki Kisame dan Kujikawa Rise!

Di sini, kita bisa melihat, ng... Kisame lagi luluran?

"Ano ne, ini krim beneran bisa bikin kulit gue jadi putih kan?" Tanya Kisame yang lagi tiduran dengan krim luluran di badannya.

"Kayaknya sih iya" Jawab cewek yang ditanya alias Rise alias Risechi alias Risette dalam versi USA.

"Loh? Kok kayaknya sih? Jangan-jangan kamu ngasih aku krim gagal ya?" Sang siluman, eh... Kisame bertanya lagi.

"Eh, jangan menghina lu ye! Itu krim paling bagus se-Inaba tau!" Rise menjawab dengan marah, tapi masih sempet-sempetnya masang gaya centil. Ck, ck, ck.

"Terus, kenapa lu bilang gak tau?" Kisame pun kembali bertanya.

"Habisnya, di sini tertulis krim ini sudah teruji khasiatnya untuk manusia" Jawab si Rise. "Tapi belum teruji untuk hiu, siluman hiu, raja hiu, dan ikan-ikan lainnya" Tambahnya lagi.

"Yah, percuma dong gue pake ini" Kisame berkata dengan sangat kecewa karena dia sudah kehilangan harapan memiliki kulit seputih Oro-oro dan kulit selembut Kakuzu (gak salah nih? Kulitnya Kuzu kan kayak boneka daur ulang ***Duit Author langsung diambil Kakuzu***)

"Yasud lah. Sekarang kita ngapain?" Tanya si Rise.

"Hmm, karena lu gak bisa bertarung, dan karena gue seorang gentlemen (sharkmen kali~) gak mungkin gue berantem ama lu jadi..." Kisame menunduk dan mengerutkan dahinya tanda dia mikir.

3 jam kemudian...

Tampaklah Kisame lagi sembunyi dibalik kotak harta.

'Kalau di sini gue pasti gak ketauan!' Teriak batinnya Kisame dengan sangat lebay.

"BAAAAA!" Terdengarlah sebuah suara dari belakang Kisame.

"MAAAAAMIIII! HAANTUUUU! MAMANYA HIDAN(baca: kunti)! SODARANYA PEIN(baca: gende)! ARWAHNYA MBAH SIRUUUP!" Teriak Kisame dengan histeris dan sangat lebay.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~" Terdegarlah suara cewek tertawa dan ketahuan bahwa dia ketawa dengan sangat lebay.

Kisame yang awalnya takut, memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Tak disangka, tak terduga, tak tersangka, tak tertuduh, tak terdakwa. Suara tadi berasal dari perempuan berambut merah panjang yang sudah sangat kita kenal, yaitu Rise.

"Hahahaha~! Katanya kamu itu kriminal yang paling dicari di dunia. Kok gitu aja takut sih?" Tanya si Rise sambil menahan ketawanya.

Kisame yang sudah sadar bahwa dia sedang dikerjai, langsung aja naik darah.

"Siiiaaal! Lu ngeledek gue ya!" Tanya Kisame dengan muka yang sangat seram.

"Habisnya kamu lucu(?) sih" Jawab si Rise sambil masih cekikikan.

"Ah, masa sih?" Tanya Kisame malu-malu(in)

"Iya! Kamu lucu banget! Baru kali ini gue ngeliat setan takut setan" Jawab Rise dengan inosen.

"..." Kisame hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Rise yang menyakiti hati nuraninya (Ikan hiu punya hati nurani juga toh? ***langsung disambit Kisame***)

"Ngomong-ngomong, gue mau nanya" Kata si Kisame sambil menahan sakit hatinya(?)

"Mau nanya apaan?" Tanya si Rise,

"Ini kotak apaan sih? Kok kayak kotak harta?" Tanya si Kisame sambil memegang kotak harta di sampingnya.

"Oh, itu? Itu memang kotak harta kok" Jawab si Rise kurang semangat karena pertanyaan si Kisame kurang berbobot(?)

"WHAAAT! Serius lo!" Tanya Kisame lagi.

"Gak pake lebay kali~" Jawab Rise.

"Kalo gue buka ya~!" Teriak Kisame semangat.

"Jangan!" Teriak si Rise.

"Kenapa?" Terlambat, Kisame sudah membuka kotak tersebut.

Bukannya item yang didapat, malah The Reaper yang keluar dari kotak tersebut.

"Ap, apa itu? Hadiahnya ya?" Tanya Kisame (sangat) ketakutan.

"Bukan bego! Itu tuh The Reaper! Alias Shinigami! Alias Dewa Kematian!" Bentak si Rise.

"APPPPAAA! Dewa Kematian?" Tanya Kisame dengan kelebayan tingkat dewa(?) "Kenapa lu gak bilang kalo di dalam kotak itu ada Shinigami?" Tanya Kisame masih (sangat) ketakutan.

"Lah? Tadi kan gue bilang jangan dibuka! Kenapa malah lu buka?" Risa malah nanya balik sambil marah-marah.

"Ya maap" Jawab Kisame SPJ (Singkat Padat Jelas).

Mereka berdua (plus Shinigami) hanya diam mematung selama beberapa menit.

"Kita ngapain nih?" Tanya Rise.

"Kayaknya gak perlu ditanya deh" Jawab Kisame.

"..." Kata Shinigami (bilang aja diem!).

"KAAABUUURRR!" Teriak Kisa dan Rise berbarengan.

Ngeliat mangsanya pada kabur, Shinigami langsung aja mengejar mereka. Akhirnya, terjadilah permainan kucing-kucingan antara:

Shinigami-Rise-Kisame

Kisame-Shinigami-Rise (Pas lagi ngejar, Shinigami ngeliat wajah Kisame secara Close Up dan langsung ketakutan, sehingga malah dia yang dikejar kisame)

Rise-Kisame-Shinigami (Karena Kisame keasyikkan ngejar Shinigami, secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak Rise. Rise yang mengamuk langsung aja ngejar Kisame yang masih aja menakuti Shinigami) dan...

Kembali ke Shinigami-Rise-Kisame (Setelah berputar-putar kurang lebih satu jam. Mereka baru sadar yang harusnya dikejar adalah Rise dan Kisame, bukan Shinigami -?-).

"Huff, huff, huff. Tuh Shinigami masih ngejar kita?" Tanya Kisame.

"Ka, kayaknya sih iya" Jawab Rise.

"Kalo gitu ayo cepat!" Teriak Kisame yang langsung berlari tanpa melihat ke depan.

"Awas!" Teriak Rise.

"Eh?" Kisame malah bingung.

BRUGG!

Tanpa disangka, Shinigami yang datang dari depan Kisame langsung tabrakan dan langsung mati akibat bau badan Kisame yang naujubilah ama sesak napas ditimpa Kisame.

"Su, sugoii! Lu bisa ngalahin Shinigami hanya dengan satu serangan!" Rise teriak kagum.

"Eh? Ng, nggak juga kok" Kata Kisame malu-malu.

"Pada hal para Senpai harus keroyokkan baru bisa menang ngelawan Shinigami. Tapi lu bisa menang dengan satu kali serangan! Berarti lu tuh kuat ya?" Tanya si Rise yang masih kagum.

"Ku, kuat? Gue gak kuat kok" Kata si Kisame masih malu-malu.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita pergi dan menolong Senpai!" Teriak Rise (kelewat) semangat.

"Wo, woi! Tunggu!" Teriak Kisame.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**?**


	7. Origami Master Vs The Detective Prince

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Sumpah! Bukan saya yang bikin Naruto ama Persona 4!**

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Silahkan baca di Chap atu**

**A/N: Maaf~ Apdetnya kelamaan! Soalnya Author sibuk dengan tugas sekolah (bukannya nyari doujin). Dan juga, karena udah puasa. Tolong maafin Author tidak berguna ini jika ada salah ya~ *masang muka melas* Anyway RnR please**

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 7: Origami Master**

**Vs**

**The Detective Prince**

**XxXxXx**

Dua orang gadis berambut biru pendek saling berhadapan. Mereka berdua memegang sesuatu di tangan mereka, sesuatu yang terbuat dari kertas. Mereka berdua pun saling memperlihatkan kertas yang mereka pegang.

"Lihat nih! Pein lebih keren daripada leader elo itu!" Teriak salah satunya yang menggunakan hiasan dari bunga kertas, Konan.

"Lu buta ya? Jelas aja Senpai lebih keren dan lebih cakep dari pada tumpukkan besi bekas (baca: Pein) itu!" Bentak si gadis yang bertopi, Naoto.

"Elu yang buta! Mangkok berjalan (baca: Souji) aja lu bilang keren!" Sahut Konan yang kesel Leader tertampannya ***Author langsung muntah-muntah*** di bilang besi bekas

"UAAPAAA?" Teriak si Naoto dengan kelebayan stadium empat

Ternyata, oh, ternyata. Kertas yang dari tadi mereka pegang adalah fotonya si tumpukkan besi tua dan mangkok berjalan ***Author langsung dihajar Pein dan Souji***

"Memang iya kan? Leader lu tuh kayak mangkok berjalan!" Kata si Konan dengan maksud menghina Souji.

"Dari pada leader elo! Udah besi berjalan, kere, wajahnya mesum lagi tuh!" Naoto yang sakit jantung karena senpainya tercintrong dibilang mangkok berjalan. Langsung saja balas menghina Pein.

"APPPAAA?" Teriak Konan lebay _'Kok dia bisa tau kalo si Pein itu kere ya?'_ Pikir si Konan dalam hati.

"Apa maksud loe bilang kalo yayank Pein itu kere?" Tanya si Konan menyelidik, walaupun kenyataannya si Pein emang kere sih.

"Jelas aja gue tau!" Jawab si Naoto dengan (sangat) bangga. "Nih lihat!" Kata si Naoto sambil menunjukkan selembaran kertas ke Konan (bukan foto si mangk- Souji).

"A, apa" Konan langsung saja shock ngeliat kertas yang dipegang oleh Naoto.

"Itu adalah bukti bahwa Leader yang kamu banggakan itu kere" Jawab si Naoto sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Gak, gak mungkin! Elu dapet ini dari mana!" Tanya si Konan (masih) dalam ekspresi shock.

"Ku fu fu fu (Mukuro numpang lewat? ***Author dihajar***) Minta dari bendahara kalian(?)" Jawab Naoto JSP (Jelas, Singkat & Padat).

"A, apa? Gak mungkin! Gak mungkin si bendaharam itu bakalan memberika ini kepada elu!" Tampaknya Konan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Naoto.

"Jelas aja dia mau ngasih! Orang gue ngebayar 1juta kok!" Jawab Naoto dengan wajah seakan mengatakan _'Elu lupa ya, kalo bendahara lu itu mata duitan?'_

"Ternyata elu pake cara licik kayak begitu!" Sahut si Konan dengan wajah mengatakan _'Mana mungkin gue lupa! Orang gara-gara dia listrik nunggak 6 bulan!'_

"Apapun boleh kita lakukan untuk menang!" Jawab Naoto dengan wajah _'Kalo tau dia itu mata duitan, pelit & kikir kenapa dijadiin bendahara?'_

"Sialan lu! Licik juga ada batasnya!" Bentak si Konan dengan wajah _'Sebenarnya dia itu cleaning service. Cuman gara-gara bendahara saat itu menghilang, dia kami angkat jadi bendahara'_

"Dimana-mana kalo orang licik itu kagak ada batasannya" Jawab Naoto dengan senyum licik.

Sebenarnya kertas apa sih yang dikasih oleh Naoto? Ooh, ternyata itu cuman bon utangnya si Pein aja toh. Gitu aja kok shock si Nan?

"Tapi jangan bawa-bawa utang orang dong!" Sahut Konan dengan kesal.

"Kalo gitu, kenapa utangnya gak lu bayar?" Tanya si Nao dengan muka agak prihatin.

"Sebenarnya, utang-utang itu mau gue bayar. Tapi gara-gara si bendahara sialan dan leader mesum itu, duit gue diambil semua!" Jawab Konan dengan sangat kesal, ngamuk, murka dan marah.

"Heeh? Duit lu diambil semua? Kenapa lu gak lapor ke KPK(?) aja?" Tanya Naoto yang sekarang udah benar-benar prihatin.

"Habisnya, si leader sialan itu bilang mau ngehamilin(?) gue kalau gue lapor" Jawab Konan. Kaliini dia masang muka melas.

"UAAAPAAA! Itu namanya pelecehan! Mana si leader mesum itu? Biar gue bawa dia ke penjara" Teriak Naoto esmosi tingkat tinggi.

"Ta, tapi, walaupun dia itu mesum, sinting, stress, tampang preman dan gak modal. Gue masih cinta sama akang Pein" Jawab si Konan masih dengan tampang melasnya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Konan, Naoto pun merasa iba karena pangeran ***Author langsung merinding* **yang disukain si Konan punya kelakuan bejat ***Author langsung di Rinegan Pein***

"Kalau begitu, kita temui leader elu. Dan kita minta penjelasan dari dia. Gimana? Setuju gak?" Tanya Naoto yang prihatin.

"Iya, gue setuju. Ayo kita cari leader-leader kita" Jawab Konan.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi!" Teriak Naoto semangat kemerdekaan.

Mereka berdua pun pergi mencari si tumpukkan besi bekas dan mangkok berjalan ***Author langsung saja di hajar habis-habisan sama si Pein dan Souji***

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**?**


	8. The Baby Face vs The Cutie Bear

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Saya berani bersumpah! Bahwa Naruto & Persona 4 bukan punya saya!**

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Silahkan klik back dan baca di chapter satu**

**A/N: Sorry mah fans~ *ngarep* Maaf kelamaan, soalnya saya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah *gak ada yang nanya*.**

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 8: The Baby Face**

**Vs**

**The Cutie Bear**

**XxXxXx**

Lokasi: Heaven lantai teratas

"Aduh, gimana kabarnya Nao-chan, Yuki-chan, Chie-chan dan Rise-chan ya? Teddie khawatir nih," kata si Teddie sambil mundar mandir persis layaknya seorang bapak yang khawatir karena anaknya belum pulang ke rumah.

"...," hanya itu jawaban yang di dapatkan Teddie dari Sasori.

"Gimana nanti kalau mereka semua diapa-apain sama musuh mereka? Teddie harus begimana?" tanya Teddie kebingungan.

"Berisik lu boneka jelek!" jawab Sasori dengan kulnya sambil menyisiri rambut boneka Barbienya

"Appa? Teddie gak jelek! Teddie itu imut tauk!" teriak si Teddie yang marah karena mendengar perkataan Sasori si Babi face ***Sasori dah nyiapin semua Kugutsunya*** maksud saya, Baby face.

Setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Namun, tampaknya keheningan tidak suka bersama mereka, karena baru 5 menit keheningan sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aduuh," kali ini terdengarlah suara Sasori, tampaknya dia cemas akan sesuatu.

"Hmm? Kenapa? Kok muka kamu pucat?" tanya Teddie prihatin.

"Gue mau...," jawab Sasori.

"Mau?"

"Mau...,"

"Mau?"

"Mau... MAU KE TOILET! AWAS LU!" teriak Sasori sambil berdiri dan langsung saja berlari ke sembarangan arah, menabrak kumpulan Shadow yang sedang mengungsi dari kastilnya Yukiko, dan menabrak The Reaper yang kehilangan teman sejatinya.

"What a teddieous scenary!" komen Teddie sambil sweatdrop.

Ternyata pembaca yang setia dan budiman, Sasori bisa buang hajat juga. Ck,ck,ck, dia kan boneka, kok bisa ya? ***Author langsung ditindih Hiruko***

5 menit setelah Sasori ke toilet...

"Ah~ leganya~," kata Sasori yang baru kembali.

"Ih~ baunya~, gak cebok ya?" tanya Teddie dengan (sangat) penasaran.

"Eh? Masa sih? Gue cebok kok, emangnya bau apaan?" Sasori nanya balik karena gak percaya kalo dia itu bau. Padahal, Sasori sehabis buang hajat kan langsung make parfum Ca*piiip*, biar wangi dan banyak yang mendekat(?).

"Bau jengkol," Jawab Teddie SPJ.

"Oh, tadi pas gue balik dari toilet, gue liat ada mahkluk item-item yang jualan. Terus pas gue datangin mereka nawarin gue semur jengkol, yasudlah, gue makan semurnya," jelas Sasori.

"Oh, Teddie kok baru tau ya, kalau ada Shadow yang jualan semur jengkol di sini?" tanya Teddie sambil sweatdrop.

"Mana gue tau, tanya aja ama mereka kenapa jualan semur jengkol," jawab Sasori (sangat) ngasal.

"Okelah kalo begetoh. Mereka jualan dimana?" tanya Teddie penasaran.

"Okeh! Ikutin gue!" jawab Sasori semangat dengan gaya seorang bos di Taman Lawang ***Author ditimpuk boneka Barbie***

Setelah dikejar-kejar Shadow, mengejar-ngejar Rare Shadow dan kejar-kejaran dengan tikus yang nyasar(?), Sasori dan Teddie pun sampai ketempat Shadow yang menjual semur jengkol tersebut.

"Nah, inilah dia tempatnya~," teriak Sasori dengan bangga setelah mereka sampai ke tempat SJS (Semur Jengkol Shadow).

Yak, hanya ada gerobak dengan bertuliskan SJS dan beberapa Shadow yang ada di tempat itu. Anehnya, kenapa ada Rasputin yang lagi tidur-tiduran sambil manggil-manggil Tae ya? Hanya Izanami(?) yang tahu (tempe) kenapa.

"Hue~ tempat ini rame juga ya~. Teddie jadi pengen makan semur jengkol nih~!" teriak Teddie.

"Boleh aja, asalkan jangan banyak-banyak ya~," kata Sasori.

"Hore~! Makasih ya Pa!(?) Papa(?) baik deh~!" teriak Teddie kelewat semangat dan tampak bahwa Teddie telihat layaknya seorang anak kecil yang diizinkan beli mainan oleh bapaknya.

"Sama-sama nak~," jawab Sasori layaknya seorang bapak(?) yang mengizinkan anaknya untuk membeli mainan.

Teddie langsung saja berlari ke arah gerobak dan memesan semur jengkol.

"Mpok~ semur jengkol spesialnya satu ya~!" pinta Teddie ke penjaga gerobak yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Nyx(?).

"Semur jengkol spesial satu, ada yang lain?" tanya Nyx.

"Emm, jus petenya satu~ itu aja," jawab Teddie.

"Oke, oke, kalau akang yang rambut merah mau pesen apa? Semur jengkol spesial lagi?" tanya Nyx sambil melirik Sasori dengan nada genit nan menggoda iman Shadoe-Shadow jantan.

"Hmm, gue pesen gulai Lambo(?) sama jus ikan Tuna(?) aja," jawab Sasori sambil manggut-manggut.

"Oke, mau 5yl Lambo, 15yl Lambo atau 25yl Lambo?" tanya Nyx tidak jelas.

"Yang 5yl Lambo aja deh, soalnya dagingnya lebih lembut(?)," jawab Sasori makin tidak jelas.

"Oke, sabar ya Dek, Kang, 5 menit lagi selesai," jawab Nyx sambil nyelenong ke dapur.

"Papa(?), makasih dah mau ngajakin Teddie makan di sini ya~," kata Teddie riang gembira karena Teddie tidak pernah sekolah(?).

"Iya nak, papa(?) juga senang kalau kamu senang," jawab Sasori dengan kebapak-bapakan.

"Yang ngebayar Papa(?) kan?" tanya Teddie dengan penuh harap.

"Enak aja lu nak~ bayar sendiri dong~," jawab Sasori.

"Iih, Papa kok gitu sih? Bayarin dong~," tanya Teddie sambil mewek.

"Lu kira Papa ini kaya apa? Papa kan belum digaji selama 6 bulan! Jadi bayar sendiri dong!" jawab Sasori agak kesel.

"Papa kerjanya beli boneka mulu sih, makanya papa jadi kere," kata Teddie yang dapat dipastikan kena tepat sasaran.

"DASAR ANAK(?) KURANG AJAR! Berani-beraninya kamu bilang bapakmu itu kere!" teriak Sasori mendengar perkataan anak(?) semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi emang iya kan? Papa kere dan duitnya habis cuman untuk beli boneka Barbie. Padahal dah jelas kalau **Teddie lebih imut dari boneka Barbie**!" jawab Teddie mengatakan fakta kecuali kalimat yang terakhir. Itu noh, yang gue bold-in.

"KAMU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MENGHINA EMAK(?)MU SENDIRI! Lagian sejak kapan elu jadi anak gue?" bentak Sasori sekaligus heran kapan dia jadi papanya Teddie.

"Tapi kenyataannya begitu! Teddie itu lebih imut dari pada boneka Barbie yang papa miliki!" jawab Teddie gak mau kalah. "Eh? Sejak kapan Teddie jadi anak elu? Tanya aja sama Author, kan dia yang bikin nih fic," jawab Teddie.

Ted, lu jangan bawa-bawa nama gue kenapa? Mentang-mentang gue ini Author gue selalu dikambing-hitamkan. Sekali-kali gue dikambing-putihkan(?) kenapa sih? Eit da, turunin cakarnya dong, bahaya Ted bahaya.

Bek tu de setori~ (baca: Back to the story).

"Gue baru inget! Kita ke sini buat berantem kan?" tanya Sasori dengan (kata Author sangat) kulnya.

"Betul juga! Teddie baru inget!" teriak Teddie sambil memukul dahinya tanda dia baru inget.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" teriak Sasori sambil mengelurkan semua Bar- maksudnya Kugutsu yang dia miliki.

"OK!" kali ini Teddie teriak sambil mengambil cakarnya dan...

"SETOOOP!" teriak Mpok Nyx yang baru balik dari dapur sambil membawa pesanan Dek Teddie dan Akang Sasori.

Mendegar teriakkan Mpok Nyx yang tampaknya bisa menyaingi teriakan ikan hiu di fandom tetangga, Sasori dan Teddie pung langsung melihat ke arah Mpok Nyx.

"Kalau mau berantem jangan pake otot dong! Entar gerobak gue ancur!" kata Mpok Nyx sambil mengelus-elus gerobak yang ternyata setelah diselidiki pemberian Engkong Erebus.

"Jadi ngapain dong?" tanya Sasori dan Teddie barengan.

"Nyanyi," kata Mpok Nyx SPJ.

"Haah? Nyanyi?" tanya ST (Sasori & Teddie! Bukan ST12!).

"Iya, nyanyi. Kita liat siapa yang memiliki pendukung lebih banyak, dia yang menang. Setuju?" tanya Mpok Nyx ke ST.

"Hmm, boleh aja," jawab Teddie.

"Kalau gitu silahkan elu duluan," kata Sasori dengan (tidak) sopan.

"Kenapa Teddie duluan? Sasori aja dulu," tolak Teddie dengan (sangat) tidak sopan.

"Udah cepetan! Boneka beruang! Lu duluan!" pinta Mpok Nyx.

"Iya nyah," jawab Teddie pasrah karena dia takut sama Mpok Nyx.

Teddie pun naik ke atas genteng rumah yang ada di samping gerobak SJS dengan tampang madesu. Ketika sampai di atas, Teddie pun langsung saja mengambil mike yang terbuat dari ijuk kelapa(?) dan mulai bernyanyi.

"_Was yea ra hymme EXA_PICO._" baru saja Teddie menyanyikan satu kalimat, sudah banyak yang protes.

"Woi! Turun lu! Suara lu kayak kapal Titanic nabrak kodok!" teriak seekor Shadow.

"Suara lu lebih jelek dari Senpai tau!" Kali ini seekor Shadow dengan menggunakan topeng berwarna biru.

"Suara kentut gue lebih merdu dari pada suara elo!" kali ini dari seekor Babi(?) yang lagi memandangi foto Igor yang bertuliskan '_My Sweat Wife_'.

Karena depresi(?), Teddie pun turun dari genteng tersebut dengan tampang yang lebih madesu dari sebelum dia naik ke genteng.

"Oke, sekarang giliran elu!" kata Mpok Nyx ke Sasori.

"Iye nyak~," jawab Sasori.

Sasori pun langsung naik ke atas genteng dengan tampang tetap stay kul. Namun hatinya udah ciut karena takut. Sasori pung mengambil mike dari ijuk kelapa tersebut dan mulai bernyanyi

"_Mawari tsuzuketeku toki no nagare ni_" baru satu kalimat, sudah terdengar teriakkan Shadow-shadow betina fangirling(?).

"KYAAA~ suaranya bagus banget~!" teriak seekor Shadow.

"Huaa~ udah wajahnya cakep, kul, suaranya keren pula!" teriak Shadow yang lagi ada di salam Toilet.

"_Ima kono me wa tada nani wo miru_" lanjut Sasori, dan sekarang malah tambah banyak Shadow yang fangirling.

"Lanjut~!" Teriak seekor Shadow kelewat semangat.

"Kok perasaan gue pernah denger lagu ini ya?" tanya seekor Shadow yang betuknya seperti nanas kebingungan.

"_Dareka no tame nado gizen wo haite_" Sasori masih saja melanjutkan lagunya, begitu juga dengan fangirl(?)nya yang baru saja terbentuk.

Sementara Teddie, dia malah asyik pundung di pojokkan karena kalah telak melawan Sasori. Gimana lu gak kalah Ted, suara lu cempreng banget sih, makanya latihan vocal dong.

Intinya, malam(?) itu dihabiskan oleh para Shadow untuk berteriak-teriak ria, dihabiskan Sasori untuk bernyanyi-nyanyi ria dan dihabiskan Teddie untuk berpundung-pundung ria.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**!**


	9. Leader vs Leader?

**Akatsuki vs IIS**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimare: Yakinkan aku tuhan, Persona 4 bukan milikku, Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, Kishimoto, Yosuke itu Uke~ *author dibantai***

**Warning: Lebay, GaJe, OOC, Ancur, bahasa ngaco dll**

**Summary: Saya yakin summary udah ada di chapter satu**

**A/N: Di sini senang, di sana senang, di mana-mana hatiku senang~ (iya, lu kan gila).**

**Akhirnya bisa update~! *tebar confetti* Entar lagi tamat loh~ *dibunuh***

**XxXxXx**

**Chap 9: Leader**

**Vs**

**Leader (?)**

**XxXxXx**

Seorang pemuda, dengan pierching yang menancap di mukanya sedang duduk ala seorang biksu. Di hadapannya, ada seorang pemuda bermodel rambut layaknya sebuah mangkok duduk ala seorang gembel.

Pemuda berambut silver dan mengenakan kacamata itu pun berdiri. Begitu juga dengan pemuda berambut oranye yang mengenaka jubah hitam bermotif awan merah yang di depannya. Ekspresi kedua mahkluk yang satu seksi dan yang satu ancur itu sungguh serius. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda berambut silver itu mulai bicara.

"Satu kosong, satu kosong, satu kosong sekarang. Sekarang kosong apa? Kosong apa sekarang?" pemuda berambut silver itu pun menyanyikan kalimat barusan dengan penuh kegembiraan. Kirain sedang apa, rupanya lagi main sedang apa.

"Kosong telur, kosong telur, kosong telur sekarang. Sekarang telur apa? Telur apa sekarang?" balas pemuda yang diketahui bernama Pein bin Hentai itu.

"Mas, mas, bukannya kalian itu harusnya berantem ya?" author nanya entah dari mana.

"Ini kan lagi berantem!" jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"Gue gak kepengen muka ganteng gue ancur gara-gara berantem ama nih mahkluk gak jelas, jadinya gue memutuskan untuk berantem dengan main sedang apa!" sambung mereka berdua kompak lagi.

"Btw mas, coba baca ini," kata sang author ababil tersebut sambil menyerahkan HP-nya (entah lewat mana) ke pemuda rambut mangkok itu.

"Apaan nih?" tanyanya keheranan, "WHAT THE FFFFFUUUUU-! MASAK NAMA GUE YANG KEREN BERUBAH SIH?" teriaknya gak nyante.

Penasaran, Pein pun mengintip HP author ababil itu, "Woow, nama lu yang tadinya Souji SetaN berubah jadi Narukami Yu Yak Yuk," jawab Pein, entah maksudnya ngehina ato muji.

"Eh, ada SMS. 'Kepada rambut mangkok, walaupun oficial namemu telah berubah, di fic ini kau tetap dipanggil Souji SetaN. TTD, Author'" kata si Pein sambil membaca SMS tersebut.

Dengan murka, Souji mengambil HP tersebut dari tangan Pein dan melemparnya, "NAMA GUE ITU SETA! BUKANNYA SETAN, SETAN!" bentak Souji emosi tingkat atas.

"Ih waow, SetaN manggil setan dengan sebutan setan," kata Pein sambil elus-elus dagu.

"HAAH? Lu bilang SetaN manggil setan dengan sebutan setan? Maksud lu tuh apa setan?" bentak Se—Souji emosi, Setanception pula tuh.

"Gak bang, saya gak punya maksud apa-apa bang," jawab Pein, gaya lu aja preman, nyali lu banci, lebih banci dari temen-temennya Deidara yang di Taman Lawang pula tuh.

"BOHONG LU! PASTI LU PUNYA MAKSUD TERSEMBUNYI!" Souji tambah gak nyante, OOC akut lagi.

"Sumpah bang! Aye gak bohong!" Pein pun ikut-ikutan emosi.

"BOHONG! KAMU BOHONG! AKU GAK PERCAYA SAMA KAMU! KITA PUTUS!" bentak Souji. Bang, bang, salah naskah bang, "Eh? Author sialan! Ini gara-gara ngebaca naskah drama kelompok elu! Gue males ngulang scene, lanjut aja!" perintah Souji. Bang! Yang author itu gue!

"Udah, gue setuju ama dia. Gue juga males ngulang scene, bagus lanjut aja," Pein malah ngedukung Souji.

Iya deh, kita lanjut scene aja.

"GUE GAK BOHONG! GUE KAN ORANG JUJUR! GUE GAK PERNAH BOHONG, GUE CUMAN BOHONG SAMA KAKUZU AJA!" Pein, katanya lu jujur, itu Kakuzu lu bohongin.

"BOHONG! LU PAS-"

"WOY BESI BEKAS!"

"AYANG PEIN!"

Entah dari mana, Naoto dan Konan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"A, Ayang Konan!"

"Naoto?"

Kedua leader itu malah bingung dengan kedatangan dua cewek rambut biru itu. Kedatangan mereka pun disusul dengan kedatangan member lain.

"Ka, kalian kenapa ke sini?" tanya Pein dengan tampang blo'on, madesu plus bersyukur dia telah bebas dari amukan Souji SetaN.

"Enggak tau un, tuh author cuman nyuruh kita semua ke mari," jawab Deidara. Dei, lu bisa ngasih alesan yang keren gak sih?

"Gue kemari mau protes ama lu! Kok lu berani-beraninya ngancam untuk ngehamilin Konan kalau dia ngebayar semua utang lu!" bentak Naoto, sifat kepolisiannya(?) atau lebih tepatnya kedetektifannya(?) pun mengambil alih pikirannya.

"WHAAAT?" teriak yang lain gak percaya.

"Lu, berani-beraninya lu ya," Yosuke mulai angkat bicara, mukanya penuh dengan ekspresi horror dan seakan-akan mengatakan 'Daripada lu hamilin mendingan buat gua aja,'

"Gila lu Pein, 10 orang aja kadang makan kadang kagak, lu mau nambah satu orang lagi. Liat keadaan duit kita dong!" Kakuzu si bendahara(m) pun mulai pidato tentang penghemata uang.

'Perasaan gue duit kita banyak deh, lu aja yang korupsi berlebihan,' sahut Pein dalam batin.

"Bohong! Itu semua bohong! Fitnah itu! Gue gak mungkin mau ngehamilin ayang Konan! Kalau pun iya, pasti gue kawinin dulu!" bantah Pein.

"Intinya lu tetep pengen ngehamilin dia kan?"tanya Kanji agak sedikit kesel.

"Ngehamilin itu apa sih?" tanya Teddie dengan tampang inosen, yang lain facepalm.

"Nak, bego itu ada batasnya," kata Sasori yang sifat ke-bapak-aannya keluar.

"Eh, sape lu sok jadi bapaknya Teddie," tampaknya Chie gak terima dengan kelakuan Saso.

"Terserah Saso dong, dia mau jadi bapaknya sapa," Kisame mulai membela Saso.

Beberapa detik kemudian terjadilah adu bacot antara kedua kelompok aneh tersebut.

"SETOP!"

Seketika mereka semua pun berhenti bergerak mendegar teriakan tersebut.

"Igor!" teriak Souji.

"Kalian berisik banget sih, emangnya gak puas apa berantemnnya?" tanya Igor dengan muka masam. Padahal gak dimasamin mukanya udah masam kok.

"ENGGAK!" jawab mereka semua kompak.

"Cih, kalo gitu. Oi, kalian yang make jubah aneh!" panggil Igor seenaknya.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi kalem.

"Nih, gue kasih kalian semua kekuatan yang sama kayak mereka," jawab Igor santai.

"APPA?" teriak anggota IIS gak percaya.

"Kok lu gitu sih Gor, katanya kita soulmate, tapi lu tega ngehianatin gue," tambah Souji.

"Sejak kapan kita soulmate-an? Gue ngasih mereka persona soalnya itu perintah author, kalo protes sama dia aja," jawab Igor sambl ngupil, "Udah ya, gue mau balik tidur lagi. Cup-cup muah, bye-bye~," dengan kata terakhir itu, Igor pun menghilang.

"Kuhehehehe," tawa Pein niru nanas di ujung sana, "It's time for revenge," Pein pun langsung saja tersenyum mesum.

**B**

**E**

**R**

**S**

**A**

**M**

**B**

**U**

**N**

**G**

**?**


End file.
